Honeytail
|pastaffie=Kittypet (temporarily) |death = Killed by raccoons |kit=''Unknown'' |apprentice=Honeypaw |kittypet=''Unknown'' |queen=Honeytail |father=Patchfoot |mother=Clovertail |brother=Sandynose |sister=Birdwing |half-brothers=Rockshade, Bouncefire |half-sister=Tinycloud |mentor=Unknown |apps=None |livebooks=''The Rescue, ''Beyond the Code, After the Flood, Hawkwing's Journey |deadbooks=None}} Honeytail is a pale ginger she-cat with long fur. History In the Super Editions ''Hawkwing's Journey :When Leafstar calls a Clan meeting to talk about Echosong's prophecy, Honeytail appears at the entrance to the nursery with Mintfur and Birdwing; all three she-cats look down at their leader on the Rockpile. :After a group of SkyClan cats go on a quest to find ThunderClan but return without success, they talk with Leafstar about what happened. The Clan leader mentions that strange animals attacked their camp, and that Honeytail was killed in the attack. Blossomheart chokes out a cry, and Hawkwing feels a sudden chill creep over him as he thinks of the gentle she-cat who loved caring for kits and lived in the nursery to help with them and the nursing queens. He is unable to believe that after Duskpaw and Billystorm, now Honeytail has died too. Leafstar continues that they held a vigil for her while they were on their quest, and she will show them where she is buried so they can pay their last respects. The brown-and-cream tabby pauses, clearly giving them all a little time to process their grief for their fallen Clanmate, then she asks them if they found the cats they were looking for. In the ''SkyClan and the Stranger arc ''The Rescue :Honeypaw is a SkyClan apprentice. She is revealed to have been one of the kits, along with Sandypaw and Birdpaw, to have been born in Clovertail's second litter of kits with Patchfoot. Honeypaw is seen practicing jumping with Rabbitleap, Birdpaw and Sandypaw. Honeypaw is mentioned with Birdpaw when she comes back with a herb dressing on her newly scraped eye. Later on, Honeypaw, Sandypaw, Birdpaw, Plumwillow, and Nettlesplash are seen by Leafstar taking food from an elderly female Twoleg. Sandypaw then decides to give up on eating kittypet food near the end of the manga, when Leafstar reminds the apprentices to never eat the kittypet food from the Twolegs. Sandypaw is last seen smirking at Honeypaw and the rest of the apprentices. Beyond the Code :Honeypaw is seen with her sister Birdpaw after taking care of the elders' ticks. She complains that Lichenfur had said she was as clumsy as a turtle, and agrees with Birdpaw when she complains that Sol had never had to do the elders' ticks. When Leafstar explains that Sol isn't exactly an apprentice, she protests that Sol should have a warrior name. Leafstar assures her that he would soon. :Later, when Leafstar's kits start crying, Honeypaw offers to play a game with them while Leafstar talks to Sharpclaw about the badger attack, saying that she is happy to do it. A few days later, Leafstar asks her and Clovertail to look after them again so she can join Sol's hunting patrol. Leafstar comments that her kits probably think Honeypaw is more fun than she is, because Honeypaw enjoys playing games with them so much. Honeypaw takes part in a hunting skills training session with Sol, Waspwhisker, and Cherrytail. When Sol does the pounce wrong, she exclaims that she thought he was the best hunter in SkyClan, because he caught so much prey after the badger attack. After the Flood :She is shown with Birdpaw picking the ticks off Tangle. She is shown in the background a few more times throughout the book. Character Pixels Kin Members '''Father:' :Patchfoot: Mother: :Clovertail: Brother: :Sandynose: Sister: :Birdwing: Half-Brothers: :Rockshade: :Bouncefire: Half-Sister: :Tinycloud: :Sunnykit: :Pigeonkit: Half-Nephews: :Parsleyseed: :Quailkit: Niece: :Reedpaw: Nephews: :Finpaw: :Dewpaw: Half-Grandnieces: :Violetshine: :Twigbranch: |''See More''}} Tree Quotes ﻿ References and Citations de:Honigpfote (WC)ru:Медохвосткаfi:Honeytailfr:Honeytailpl:Miodowy Ogon Category:Females Category:SkyClan cats Category:Minor characters Category:Queens Category:Hawkwing's Journey characters Category:Deceased characters